This multi-institutional trial is ongoing to determine the clinical efficacy of oral 2-CdA, confirm selective lymphocyte and monocyte depletion and further characterize the effects of 2CdA on biochemical and phenotypic surrogate endpoints of rheumatoid arthritis disease activity.